


just hold me now and let it be

by qetbackhonkycat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qetbackhonkycat/pseuds/qetbackhonkycat
Summary: 'He just wants to reach out, to stroke Richard's cheek and tell him he loves him.'thomas and richard being the soft boys that they are.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	just hold me now and let it be

**Author's Note:**

> no idea what this is,,, enjoy

"I'm taking you to the pictures."

"What?" 

"Come on, get up. I'm taking you to the pictures."

"Richard, I'm in the middle of eating."

"Yes, and I would like to take you out. Now, do get your coat and hurry along."

Thomas huffs and discards his food at this terrible inconvenience of his loving boyfriend wanting to spend time with him. 

"What are we going to see?" Thomas says with a slightly raised voice as he's trailing a bit behind Richard, only just remembering his hat and gloves. That man is on a mission, he thinks. 

"Not sure. We'll see when we get there, I suppose. Come on."

"I am. What's the rush?" 

"Like I said, I just want to take you out. Properly."

Thomas grabs Richard's arm to stop him. He pulls him to the side near a quiet street. It was quite late in the night - dark, not many people around.

"We've been out together plenty of times, not that I'm complaining of course, but why the hurry?" A soft look on his face. 

"It's just, I'm going back tomorrow and as lovely as this has been, we haven't really done anything, you know, proper."

"Proper?"

"Proper. You know, if Mam and Dad wanted to go out, or Anna and Bates. They'd go to the pictures or they'd go for a dance. Now, obviously we can't go dancing, but we can go to the pictures. So, I'm taking you to the pictures."

"Richard." 

That's all he can think to say at that moment because it's such a sweet gesture and he just wants to reach out, to stroke Richard's cheek and tell him he loves him. Instead, he tries to convey that emotion through his eyes, to which Richard responds with a smile, a sad one, but still a smile. 

"You are a sweetheart, you know that?" 

"No, I didn't. Do tell me again."

That gets a breathy laugh out of Thomas. 

"You're a sweetheart but mustn't think like that. I don't mind what we do when you're here or when I come to you. Although, there's nothing I'd want more than to dance with you, hold you in my arms, show you off," he nudges Richard, smirking, "but I'm unable to and I hate it and I cursed the world for years. That was until I met you. I met you and you came here, made me laugh, made me experience happiness and openness, may have helped save my life," Richard scoffed, smiling, "you made me appreciate small things, minute things that I would never have held dear. Like now. We're stood in the street doing nothing much at all and yet I wouldn't trade it because you're here and that's all I need. Yes, we can go to the pictures and have fun but I'm just grateful I have you."

Richard didn't say anything in response. Thomas desperately tried to read him. 

" Well, look at that, Mr Ellis, you've just had me pouring my heart out to you in the middle of the street. Let's be on our way."

Now it was Richard's turn to grab Thomas by his arm and pull him further down the secluded street. 

"Just know that if we weren't here right now, I would be kissing that face of yours until we both are breathless."

"Now, come on, Mr Barrow. We've got a film to watch."

—————––———————––————

They sat on the back row. There was one other couple in. An occasional brush of hands, knees touching, discrete looks. 

———————————————————

"Dance with me."

"Hmm?"

Richard is sat reading a book while Thomas is pottering around, ridding himself of his jacket. 

"Dance with me."

"There's no music, Thomas." Richard doesn't look up from his book. 

"Use your imagination, Richard."

They meet each other's eyes - Richard looks slightly overcome with emotion. 

"I said I wanted to take you dancing and this is the best I can give. Now, do be a sweetheart and join me."

Richard puts his book down, considers for a second, then makes his way to Thomas. 

Thomas bows. 

"What are you doing?" Richard rolls his eyes, laughing. 

"Making an impression. Dance with me?" 

"I got up, didn't I?" 

"Rich, will you please entertain me here."

"Oh, of course. I'll certainly dance with you. Charmed."

Richard out stretches his arm and Thomas pulls it roughly, pulling Richard in. 

"Excuse you, Sir." 

Thomas just laughs, a hearty laugh. He kisses Richard, conveying all the emotion and appreciation he mentioned earlier in the night. 

They break apart, foreheads touching, bodies swaying. 

"I never properly replied to you earlier, when you said all those things. I guess it's because I was shocked. No, not shocked. I feel the same, is all. Have done for a while now. I love you and I miss you every time you have to leave me. Every time I have to leave you. It's painful because I wish we could be like this, always. In a house, or a flat or anything. I'd take anything if it meant we could live as others live. Together. All I want to be is together."

"I love you." Thomas reaches up to stroke Richard's cheek. "We are together, now, here - dancing. Well, attempting it," Richard chuckles, "I'd rather do this than dance in front of a crowd anyway. Your moves are appalling."

Richard shoves him but Thomas brings Richard with him. 

"Oh, didn't realise my partner would be so rude or I wouldn't have agreed to dance."

"Ah, but I think I heard that you love me."

"I'm afraid you're right."

Richard wraps his arms around Thomas' waist and looks into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for bringing the evening down with my rambling from before."

"Nonsense. Just two blokes, remember? I understand."

"Yes. Unfortunately, you do." Richard looks down. 

"Just hold me, Richard."

"I think I can manage that."

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell I'm a sucker for them dancing together? it's like the 2nd/3rd fic now with them dancing. they're cute ok
> 
> also can u tell I'm not good with emotions,, richard pours his heart out and thomas tries to joke. if that ain't me
> 
> anyway hope u enjoyed this random piece of stuff


End file.
